After Harry
by macarong
Summary: Harry Potter's son is now entering hogwarts. this is the story of his first school
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

Hog warts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please-"

"Will you drop it?!" said Ginny Potter.

"you have been singing and humming that song for one week!"

"Awww... Mom, I was just warming it up!" said Albus Potter.

"No time for arguing, We have to meet Ron at-er-8am!" Said Harry potter.

"all right! Where's the floo powder? "said Albus.

"Harry?"

"yes, Ginny, I Got it - er - it must be somewhere "

Ginny siffled a sigh.

"Harry? Did you forget you're a wizard?

Accio floo powder! "

"Okay! Okay! Now that's settled! Let's get going! "said Harry as the floo powder box zoomed towards them.

The warm sunlight warmed the potters as they disappeared by floo powder.

The weather was slightly clouded because of the rain yesterday.

The forecast was trying to stop the rain forecasted in this morning.

The potter family arrived at Ron's house at exactly 8:03.

"They are not coming, it's already 8:03, and they are not coming!

Harry was followed by Lily and James, also Albus Who came staggering into the living room, eventually failed.

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

They greeted each other, which was a thump on the back. Hermione and Ginny also greeted each other by shaking hands.

Albus was sweating, suddenly bad thoughts turning into a stone and sizing him on the stomach.

"Albus, Dear, a little sweaty? Here, have a candy, you were so excited!" said Hermione.

"yes a little ..."

"don't worry, Albus, it will be fine! "said Harry. The others were already packing.

"yes, meeting new friends are fun, but what will I do if I go in slyterin?"

"Hey, Al will never be in slyterin! because he's so puny!" said Ron, before Ginny shot him a disgusted look.

"It's not that bad, Al! And if me my parents are a Griffindor, that means that you're a Griffindor, too "

Lily, who had been Kept quiet by Ginny, spoke up.

"It's already 8:31, Mom, buy me a chocolate frog on my way home!"

"Oh my dear Lily. you had become a Grown-up. you cryed and whined a year ago. Yes, l will buy you one."

They set going as Albus packed his bag again with worry.

Holding his case, he pressed the fly button and took them out of the window. Immediately, the cases began to fly and as it took flight, it became invisible.

"they will fly well, It's a little cloudy but it's Okay." Harry said

The Station was on the west side, a good one hour away by walking. Using floo powder, they arrived at the station. It was 8:55

"uh, we have to go until 9:00,"

"Okay. Dears? Do you have your pets and wands? you have to go. It's already 8:56!"

"Dad, what if I readly go into slyterin?"

Albus asked.

"Don't worry. Albus. And you Know what?

the sorting hat puts your opinion into choosing!"

Albus's eyes lighted up

"you're not kidding!"

"yes, it's true"

The stone resting on Jame's stomach disappeared

"Wo-"

But Alus's word was interrupted by an wooshing cry.

The train to Hogwarts was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry potter**

Good bye!" Albus yelled as the train was leaving.

Albus was leaning out the window dangerously until Rose said,

"you're leaning so dangerously!"

Albus's pet, Along let out a cry.

"pip!"

"Be quiet, " Albus said, coming down from the window sill.

"pip pip pip pip!"

"Will you stop that?" said Albus. He was worried again.

But the noise was not coming from Along.

"pip!" The noise came again. Albus looked out the window. An owl - the same kind as Along-was tapping and piping at the train window.

Albus opened the window the owl came across the window and with a final pip and fell. a letter was at the owl's beak.

Hello, Albus

The paper was wet because of the rain that began when Albus left.

[ I think you know me because Harry told you about me. see you !]

Hagird.

"oh, Hagid."

Rose said over his shoulder.

"who's that?"

"Don't you know?"

"yes, of course I don't know!"

Albus said, annoyed.

"Hagird is the gate Keeper of Hogwarts.

He is the friend of your Dad also."

Then the food trolly arrived,

"chocolate frogs are for one token!

"And you young man, keep away from the trolly!"

The boy who was at the end of the trolly sighed and came into the room. and immediately brighten up and said,

"Hi! I'm Edger want a chocolate frog?"

"huh? okey. "

Albus unwarped the chocolate frog and a card fell out.

"Harry potter"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Great-you got Harry potter!" Edger yelled.

"What?" To Albus's surprise, the frog sprouted wings and flew away.

" Don't you know Harry potter?" Edger asked, also in surprisingly.

"No, He-He's my Dad, but why is he here?!"

Edger seemed more surprised then Albus was.

"Harry potter is your Dad?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, you kids!" Rose suddenly yelled.

"we're in Hogwarts!

The train slowly arrived in hogwarts, and the first graders stood in the soppy grounds screaming when the wind is getting stronger.

"Are you really Harry potter's son?"

"yeah, really!"

"really? then why-ahhh!

Edger yelled.

A giant was coming to where the frozen first year stood.

Albus stood frozen. The giant was holding a umbrella. Albus finally screamed "Ahh!" and the gint's umbrella suddenly began to fly.

The giant let out surprised cry and jumped. the umbrella was beginning to fly away when the giant jumped and caught it.

"um, Hello I'm your gate keeper, Hagird."

"Hello, and another good year to you"

all the students cry, exsect for some freshmen, who didn't know him.

"Now let's go inside, for the sorting!"

so this was Hagird.

The grand Hall of Hogwarts was very huge. almost for thousand people but when they entered the hall, its size grew smaller, maybe for seven hundred people only

"welcome to Hog warts and Happy year to all!"

A booming voice boomed out on the hall. The freshmen all grasped their ears and fell.

"Mr, porrisque, please lower your voice. Remember you're using the flocuio spell. remember! said a men who was strange, big, and gruff. Everything was strange to Albus.

The food was brought out by house elfs, and candles was shimmering in the ceiling

Albus assumed the people wearing long clothes were teachers because of their clothes.

The hat that was just put down on the chair was if front of the teachers.

Wait, the hat? The hat, Albus realized, for the sorting. And the feeling of dread fell on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Sorting**

"welcome! Students! we hog warts ... "

professor porrisque -the head professor begin the talk most students were busy munching on the food. but when the professor said "And begins the sorting!"

Albus, who was chewing his finger nails, sat up, surprised.

And professor McGegall - Albus recognized her from the picture of his Dad - began call 'Alusquell, Benie'

Albus cluched his legs

'Eequel, Edger'

"hoo, It's already me!"

Albus buried his head on his arm.

'potter, Albus'

Albus stood up. It was his turn. He was trembling. He went to the hat. professor McGogall put the hat on his head. It covered his eyes.

"hmm, a hard one, but... you'll work good in ravenclaw.

"No No No No Just put me in"

"Griffindor?"

"yes!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The Griffindor group clapped.

"clap clap clap"

"yay! the son of hary potter is in Griffindor!

The boy next to Edger yelled.

"Edger! Are you in Griffindor?"

"yes! And I'm Matt!"

The boy next to Edger said.

Albus sat next to Edger "Edger, did you tell Matt I'm a potter?"

"yeah!-" Matt again yelled.

"please don't yell!" Albus said to Matt.

"Huh? yeah!"

Albus saw the rest of the sorting and helped himself into pudding and the pork. There was cake too.

When the sorting ended, zack, lomas –slyterin,

The three friends came to Griffindor tower.

Edger said-.

"Hey, Edger."

"Why?"

"What are you going to do untill sleep time?"

"play, I guess."

"Hey guys!" matt cried

"Why? matt?"

"I invented a book!"

"It's not invented, It's made!"

"yeah, whatever, um 103 ways to craze, annoy ,scare lord voldermort."

"What is lord voldermort?" Albus said.

Matt and Edger stared at him untill Albus shouted "What?!"

"you don't know lord voldermort?"

"Yeah? who's that?"

"Are you really Harry potter's son?"

Matt said quietly

"Yeah, But my dad didn't tell me anything about lord voldermort."

Matt and Edger exchanged looks.

"Look, you will be definitely bulled if you don't know volde, so keep quie- "

Edger was about to say something when the speaker cried,

"tomorrow will be shopping day! buy all the things That are given to you by list! We'll go to newhogsmade and shop from 8:00 am to 3:pm. You may use all your given money. The given money is loo swiss. for muggle borns, 100 swiss is 100,000 won, and also It's 83 dollars!"

"Wow, It rose more than last year," Edger said.

"How do you know?"

"Hey, I have 10 brothers"

"Only brothers?"

"Yeah, sigh-"

In the end, Albus accepted that he didn't Know about Voldermort.

"When's your birthday?" Matt asked.

"Maybe you are like, Harry potter and have a scar of birth?"

"What are you saying? My birthday is September 17!""

"Hey, That's one week away!"

Albus relized It was.

"really,"

The clock said 10 o'clock. Albus began to feel sleepy. Albus grimecied

When the clock said,

"It's bedtime"

"Ahmmm..."

Albus went to his bed room. The light outside weavered, because of the rain falling down. Albus felt his eyelids close. he fell into deep sleep.


End file.
